Night of Glory
by Hiccupisnotuseless
Summary: Set before the first movie (and a year before my story "The Bad Side"). During a dragon raids, four young warriors see the opportunity to stamp their names in the history, showing to be some of the most responsible and valorous Vikings of ever. But will they really do something good for their village? Rated T for blood, violent parts and bad words.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, it's wonderful be here!**

**I am Hiccupisnotuseless, a writer of this site of Fanfiction and lovers of this incredibile saga called "How to train your Dragon"!**

**Many of you know my fictions, and I am really happy to have many fans for some of them!**

**I absolutely love this saga, and I love writing about it!**

**Today, I am here to show new a fiction that came in my mind while I was writing my other and most successful of my stories, "The Bad Side", that is set before the first movie, and is about Hiccup being treated like … you know it: a Useless.**

**The story is full of angst and very sad moments, and if you like it, then you can try to give a look at it!**

**But about THIS story, here I explain it briefly: also this is set Before the first movie, but for once the main character is not Hiccup … but the other teens! In these days, I grew a pareticular interest in the theme of the Dragon Raids, and how the characters acted during them. So, I came with this little idea.**

**Hope you will like it!**

**I do not own Httyd or its characters (it's all related to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks).**

**The Night of Glory**

"Hurry up, in the plaza, soon! We have responsibility there, so go, now! Come on, Fishlegs, out now!", the leader of the Ingerman Clan yelled, rushing out of the door with two buckets full of water in the hands, folllowed by his wife with other two buckets.

Behind them, gupling fearfully, stood their only son and heir, Fishlegs Ingerman, a blong, big boy, known to be a wonderful expert about almost everything in the world … and to be one of the weakiest warriors of the village.

Actually, this could be understood easily, since he was still young. And Vikings didn't want a so much young boy deal with the most important problem in the village with the highest possibility of losing a limb … and possibly all the rest.

Fishlegs moaned again in fear, staring again at the door afraid and trembling like a kid.

He never liked doing this, but sadly he was part of the community; and this meant he had to do his part.

The head of the husky teen appare from the door, still trembling for the fear of finding something really terrible in front of him.

But luckily there wasn't anything ready to appear in front of him.

Even if there wasn't absolutely anything good to see out of his house.

But even if that could probably make him fall on his back and maybe lay on the ground for the eternity.

This happened probably the first times he started to go in the plaza almost every night.

But actually, and this could be really freaking for someone who didn't live on Berk, he was also absolutely used to this, and it didn't make him worried like he should.

Even if, in the moment he stepped out of his door, he knew he was throwing himself … in a living Hell!

Fishlegs ran fastly across the plaza, glancing alla round him with widened eyes, trotting on his little legs like a pony, careful to not fall or to not crush against other warriors.

Suddenly, heheard a series of roars echoing in the air, and looked up terribly.

And there, in the darkness of the sky, he could clearly see the scaring reason of those roars: two big and fast Deadly Nadders, shrieking loudly while they were throwing themselves against the many roofs of the village.

The Ingerman boy golpe scared, and kept to run.

His eyes casionally glanced at what was happening where he was running.

Yells and roars echoed in his ears, but not from dragons' throats.

The other fighters of the night, the other wild and ferocious warriors were running and jumping around the plaza, yelling terribly and moving terribly and experctedly.

The husky boy was abvsoluitely used to this, but this didn't mean he had to be not worried.

If you could find this totally natural, then you knew you had to deal with it in a very specific way: you didn't have to be too calm.

Because in a night like this, you couldn't find anything that could make you look comfortable at what was happening.

In nights like these, you had to show a big aggressivity and an brave spirit, proud and and careful to everyhting.

In night like these, you had to show that you knew perfectly what to do for your own good, and for your village's.

Fishlegs surpassed a group of four Vikings running with spears and hammers towards the left side of the plaza, eyes focused totally on two Monstrous Nightmares that were attacking a wagon of fish.

The long neck of the dragons m0oved towards the four assailants, and a ferocious grin was let out from it, and tsoon the two flying lizards prepared for the fight.

One of the Vikings, a woman with long brown braid on her back, threw a spear towards one of the Nightmares, that roared louder, and soon its skin started to be fired.

Fishlegs only gulped impressed, and so he kept to run, until he saw his destination, and so his little feet became faster, making him seem really like a scared pony.

At least, with two little jumps arrived where he had to go, without any wound; strange, for one weak like him.

He took two long breaths, and at least looked in front of him; he was arrived between two houses, in a narrow spot between the walls of the said houses, immersed in the darkness.

"I'm arrived! I'm arrived. No problem!", the husky blond boy said happily, looking at other five figures in the night.

They all looked at him, and then a strong and annoyed voice said:-"Well, very well, it's cool, great!"

And from the shadows Fishlegs could say clearly the well built chest and the crossed muscular arms of a boy, shorter than him, wore with a black waistcoat and a light brown shirt and dark brown pants and boots; on the head, covering his short black hair, a ram horned helmet. He rose up his face, revealing a very annoyed look, accentuated by his ice blue eyes looking extremely bored and maybe also angry.

"What do you think, that it is a wonderful thing? Something interesting and notable to remember?", another male voice said.

Fish looked where other two figures were, looking very similar to each other.

One was a boy with long blond hair, covered by a four horned helmet, and that was wearing a dark brown furry vest with a very light pale green tunic, dark grey – blue pants a dark brown boots.

The other was a blond girl with the hair in three long braids, who was wearing a light brown furry vest, with a long blue tunic, dark grey- blue leggings and boots.

Both of them looked almost identically, with a very annoyed and uninterested look on their almost identical faces.

Fishlegs blinde in surprise, and then lowered the face as if he was sorry for saying that before.

Suddenly, another figure spoke, this time an adult, who was wearing a dark furry vest, a grey tunic and dark grey pants and his face there was a careful and serious look, that could pass absolutely for a Viking's typical warrior look … and actually it was.

"Silence now, lads! … Ok, we're all together! So, you have to be ready and careful, because in a few seconds you all will get yourselves in that living explosion reign!"

The teens all looked at him, and the black haired teen smiled happpily and said:-"Yes, dad! We're all ready!"

The adult looked at him and at the others with his serious and stern expression, and then looked again at the plaza, where the fire was becoming the principal thing to be seen.

"Ok! You all go there, and do what you have to do! Got it?", the black bearded man asked.

All of the teens nodded.

"Well. And I warn you all … do not do anything that could make things worse than now. Got it?!", he said, hissing scaringly at the teens, especially at the two almost identical.

The black haired boy stepped on and said firmly:-"We know it, dad! We'll do it without any problem!"

The adult looked at him for some minutes, and at least nodded, before running fastly towards the chaos in the plaza, swinging his hammer proudly and strongly.

* * *

><p>The teens watched him disappearing in the battle, and then ran towards the terrible scenario, around the plaza, skipping between the various houses.<p>

"Ah! This is the real life for a Viking! Wonderful!", the black haired teen said.

"Yeah, it's so classical, but always cool!", the blond haired teen added.

"This is getting worse! I like it!", the blond haired girl said with a crazy grin.

Fishlegs looked impressed, and looked at the mas if he was watching three fugitives from an asylum.

The five teens kept to run with little sparks reaching the ground where they were.

At least, they managed to reach a their destination: a large wagon that seemed like a very big barrell.

The teens took it, and then started to drag it where some houses were burning more than others.

"Let's show what we can do, guys!", the black haired boy yelled with a smirk.

The teens managed to arrive at the houses, and then the dark haired boy said:-"Come on, before it's too late! Take the water, now!"

The blond braided girl started to open the barrell to take the water in the buckets.

After a few minutes, all of the five teens ran and started to throw the water on the now smoking roof.

After five or seven thorws, the fire was doomed.

The five teens looked at the now save house with a satisfied smirk, and then ran quickly towards the barrell, ready to reach the next burning habitation.

"This is the night for a Viking! It could be fantastic for smashing some dragon's noses!", the black haired teen said.

"You are sure to do it without even training to do it, Snotlout?", a female voice asked skeptically.

Snotlout turned to her, and found the cold look of a blond girl who was wearing a blue tunic, dark blue pants and light brown boots. Around her hips, there was a red spiked skirt, that was covering her leather skirt.

"I know, dear Astrid! You're pretty amazed, you didn't know I could be so brave, right?", the dark haired boy said with a flirting smirk.

"The word I was searching for was another one, but right now it is not really important! Let's go!", Astrid replied, jumping towards another house with a bucket in her hand.

"She is really cool, why cannot you try to be like her?", the blond boy asked his almost identical sister, who in response slapped angrily his cheek, grabbing his bucket and running after Astrid with it.

The three boys stared at the girls with a surprised look, but then recomposed themselves and ran towards the house too.

* * *

><p>After some other minutes the house was now saved.<p>

"Ruffnut, you didn't have the right of punching me!", the blond boy said angrily to the braided girl.

"I had the right, you Tuffdumb!", she replied snorting.

The two looked at each other like two angry cats, but before they could do anything, the nervous voice of Fishlegs said:-"Ok, we have no time for this! We have to save house, you remember?!"

The twins looked at him, and then huffed annoyed.

Snotlout watched the incredibile and scaring battle in the plaza, admiring every single action, from the hot fireballs hitting the ground to the proud yells of every warrior.

It made him looking proud and happy, forming many delightful thoughts in his mind, and making his smirk bigger.

"Look, guys! That is the perfect world for us! That is the real moment that make our life perfect and useful to everyone!

That is the only and perfect way to show what a man, even if young, can do, revealing to be a good and absolutely strong warrior, a protector of weaks, a slayer of monsters … a real and perfect Viking!"

The other teens looked at him without knowing exaclty what to say, and after some minutes Fishlegs said:-"Well … many compliments for the really good monologue, but … I don't think right now we need this."

Snotlout turned to him, and huffed annoyed.

"And besides, I highly doubt yu can do something really useful right now, without risking to be burned alive, leaving your parents without a so young son!", Astrid pointed, shaking her head annoyed.

"I could do it without any worry, Astrid! You know, I could do it especially for you!", Lout said, blinking "LOVELY".

"Yeah, well first think about doing it for my house, and then maybe …", she said, before a loud crash was heard near the forge.

"Ok, what we have to do now is this! Every of you has to take a bucce and run in different places, trying to end as many fires as you can! In an hour we'll meet here again! Got it?", the blond girl said

All the teens nodded in under standing.

"Ok, I'll do everything i can to make everything save … and also to make you save!", Snotlout said blinking.

Astrid shook again her head, and started to run again with a bucket in her hands.

Snotlout watched her disappearing behind some houses, and then turned to his companions, saying:-"Ok, pals! It's time to show everyone what we can do!"

The three teens looked at him surprised.

"Excuse me? What did you say?", Fish asked really confused.

Snot smirked again, puttting his hands on his hips with a proud smirk, and said:-"This is the occasion, pals! The moment we were all waiting for!"

"You mean it's already Snoggletog?! Oh, yeah, wonderful, absolutely fantastic!", Tuff exclaimed happily, jumping like a baby.

Snot huffed angrily, and then reprised to talk:-"No! It's time to show everyone, and I mean everyone that we are part of the community, and a special help for ALL the village!"

They looked still confused.

"Hello? Do I speak another language? I don't think, so listen very well! We can be the four incredibile teens that managed to do their first heroic deeds from a very young age!

We are going to be the first four teenagers ot kill a dragon!"

At those words, the three friends' eyes widened in pure shock.

Fishlegs looked terrfied and absolutely confused, while Ruff and Tuff looked absolutely surprised, but with a not so worried grin on their faces.

"You … are you freaking crazy?!", Fishlegs exclaimed like a terrfied woman.

"Do I look like a person who is joking? No, I don't think!"

"You heard Astrid, we have another task! And besides, we cannot do it right now! We haven't been trained enough for this!", the husky boy said worriedly.

"Come on, all our fathers did it when they were like us!"

"No, no! I'm pretty sure they didn't! And besides, you won't be the first teenage Viking to kill a dragon, which is totally unbelievable in your case. You have to know that actually the Chief of the Scaring Yellers, Crabeyes Tangrson, managed to save his father from a Deadly Nadder when he was just thirteen!"

"This means we can do it! And even if we cannot be the first, we still can be between the first!", he pointed with an evil grin.

"No, I am pretty sure this cannot be a good idea!"

"Listen, guys! We have to bring all this on our shoulders, one day! We have been raised to this since the first day we came in this world! Our parents talked about this all the time, even when we were sleeping, to make it impressed in our minds for life!"

"Totally true, I still remember Da doing it while we were sleeping! I almost hit him in the eye for the fear! Ah ah ah!", Tuff said with a dumb smile.

"We can do this without any worry, because it is in our blood! We are Vikings, we are the only ones that can find the only way to fight those devils, the only ones!

And besides, if we show it tonight, people will be encouraged by this, because this will show Berk has the possibility to give the best dragon slayers, that even from young age can show to be bloodthirsty and valorous warriors and protectors of the Archipelago!

Tonight is the night of great changements!

Tonight is the night in which new hopes will born!

Tonight is tyhe night in which people will learn that EVERY Viking can be important!

Tonight is our night of Glory!"

**Hope you liked this. Advices about language and plot are really accepted.**

**Just to remeber it: Snotlout and Hiccup (in my fictions) AREN'T cousins.**

**Hiccup won't be the principal character**

**See you,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, let's keep on with this story! I am sorry for not updating, but school, family and other various things didn't let me think better about this story.**

**I am happy there is someone who is appreciating the fact this is a story without Hiccup or Astrid as main characters.**

**I think also the other teens need their space, since they are pretty interesting and really deep.**

**Obviously there are many fictions in which the main characters are them, with Hic and Astrid as secondary helpers or so, but I think this is the first story that see all of them trying to do something for their own.**

**I have to say this: even if I am writing a story like this, in which obviously Snotlout and the twins act like very naughty people, I do not hate them, but I am glad to see them as good guys, because it's true that even someone like Snotlout can be a very good friend (after all, he takes care about Hiccup).**

**Because Httyd shows a cartoon where all the characters can be seen in various ways, building up a LOT of theories and ideas which very few cartoons can do.**

**This is, I guess, another of the Great High Points of this incredible saga!**

**So, enjoy this story, hoping you are liking it! Thanks again, keep so!  
><strong>

**Hiccupisnotuseless**

The fire explosions increased, especially due the Nightmares, that were keeping the adults off, with the tenacity and the fury of the strongest warriors.

The yelling warriors kept to fight with the same tenacity and fury, determined as always to send those monsters to the Hell from which they came.

The hammers swung in their hands, and roars echoed from their mouths all around, trying to imitate the dragons', that sadly didn't look absolutely intimidate from it.

Many adults threw themselves nearer the beasts, like Spitelout, Hoark and Mrs. Larson, rage sparkling in their eyes as their big hands swung around their weapons, and the very well sharpened blades tried to find their way in the lizards' skin.

The fire increased again, and the adults jumped to their right or left, avoiding the fireballs under the furious gaze of the tenacious dragons.

The catapults needed to be took in the plaza again, and so the fighters had still to hang on, trying to not get too tired due the fight.

But they were Vikings, incredible warriors, the most incredible of the world: always in the years someone had heard about Vikings and their incredible strength.

They were used to this, since the day they were born, and since the younger age they were trained and seen as future protectors of the community and with the task of stop dragons until they weren't anymore on the face of the Earth.

And this was perfectly known by every single member of the community … from every.

"This is the life, guys! The only, perfect life for a Viking!", Snotlout exclaimed, looking from the hill the "magnificent" spectacle in the plaza, feeling as if he was watching superheroes in action, his eyes sparkling with euphoria.

"Ye-yes, but are you actually remembering you wanna US going there?!", Fishlegs said suddenly, his eyes a bit widened like a squirrel's in front of a fox.

Snotlout turned his head to watch him, and soon another annoyed expression appeared on his face.

"Yeah, I remember, and so?", he asked as if it was the most obvious thing of the world.

And as he finished to talk, the two almost identical grins of the twins appeared, looking at Fishlegs with a very strange and impressive look.

"Don't you wanna taste the incredible and amazing flavor of the blood?! And so feel the great sensation of hot fire in the plaza?!", Ruffnut said.

" And feel the sensation of the fire nearer, and NEARER your skin, as if you were in a great ocean of fire … OH, HOW COOL WILL BE!", Tuffnut added, happy like a little boy.

"And the feel of strength, and power! The greatest way to obtain he respect and love of everyone, so that you'll walk like giants between men! Like the great Hamish I conquered the richest Island in the Archipelago, being respected by all the Berkians and other tribes, we'll manage to kill our first Dragons, being recognized as great future Vikings! Everyone will have faith in us even if we're so young, very young!"

Fishlegs only paled more, looking at his terrifying companions.

"O-Ok! I … Even if the words of Snotlout make us feel … err… so … "excited", I am …"

"Let's go!", Snotlout exclaimed, making Fishlegs look more impressed.

"Oh, oh, wait! Wait! You … You … You want us go there … now?!"

Snotlout and the twins looked behind at him, confused and annoyed.

"Well … let me think … Yes, I mean now!", Snotlout said.

"Now now?", Fishlegs asked again.

"Now now!", Snotlout replied.

"Right in the plaza?"

"Right in the plaza!"

"Absolutely there?"

At that point, Snotlout rolled the eyes in a very exasperated way, letting out a growl that made Fishlegs flinch, as if in front of him there was a real Dragon.

"YES, Fishlegs!", the Jorgenson boy yelled exasperated, "We, and by "WE" I mean ME, YOU and these two MUTTON HEADS, We are going right there, in the plaza of Our village, alongside our parents, alongside our people, to act as real Vikings and so earning the respect we must have, by KILLING a giant, very, very very, very powerful and hateful overgrown lizard, and so obtain the eternal … GLORY!", the boy with black hair yelled with a very serious look, grabbing the shirt of the fatter boy with his left hand, and pointing towards the living hell with the free hand.

Fishlegs' eyes widened more; it was because of the sudden and furious remarks of Snotlout, and also for what those remarks meant for him.

"B-But … Well …", the blond boy started, his eyes glancing fearfully at the terrible living Hell.

"I … I do not … I don't feel like we should do it, right now without a problem."

Snotlout looked at him dumbfounded, his blue eyes sparkling in confusion and surprise; and after a few minutes, he let another loud sigh, shaking his head sternly and walking away.

And as he walked some steps away from Fishlegs, the two other teens approached the bigger boy with a disappointed expression on their almost identical faces.

"You're really mean, dude! You cannot let anyone looking good at you!", Tuffnut said.

"How can you be so terrible?! Anything can be taken in a good way if every time that big mouth of yours let out so useless things!", Ruffnut added, letting out a sound of disgust after she finished her sentence.

Fishlegs just looked at the two with a surprised and more pale look, his pupils looking from a point to another as to increase his fear.

He wasn't a Viking like the others could think, he knew that; he was one of the most acculturated villagers, if not the only one, and one of the most careful.

He knew absolutely what was right to think and to do in determinate situations, and he knew how to deal with many other things, even the most Un-Viking.

And while this attitude could be thought as one of the strangest and most stupid of the village, he could only think the others were just crazy in thinking this about him.

In his opinion, they should look more at their attitude, instead of his.

"I – I just want to say … that we … we cannot go right there without protection! There, I said it!", the Ingerman heir said with a tired sigh.

At that point, Snotlout looked more towards him, another dumbfounded look on his face.

He stared at his heavier companion with that look for a while; Fishlegs' fear only started to grow inside him, and the blond boy prepared to hear another severe and hard scowl from Snotlout, feeling like a shaking leaf … until he heard a soft chuckle from the mouth of the black haired teen.

"Fish, Fish, Fish, of course I we cannot go there without protection! You really think I wanted to run down there, yelling ferociously and shaking the hands like a crazy farmer? And kill the dragons with just our bare hands?"

This time, Fishlegs looked dumbfounded, feeling all confusion in his head.

"Err … no, I didn't! I mean …"

"Before going down there, looking for our glorious heroic deeds, we'll have to stop … right there!"

And his big finger pointed towards the east side of the village, where a large building, from which smoke was coming out, and where sparkling orange lights could be seen falling on the grass from a little window.

"Guys, here we go what we need most! We'll go to find the things we'll use to earn our Glory!", Snotlout yelled happily, before running away towards the building, followed by the now grinning widely twins and from a still worried Fishlegs.

"_I should have known it, I should!"_, the Ingerman teen thought with a stern look, while trotting after his companions, thinking about how he could be so stupid to let SNOTLOUT making him notice something to logical.

* * *

><p>"Ready to surround it! Go … NOW!", Blackfist, leader of the Rockstone clan yelled.<p>

And as he finished to talk, his four furious fellow villagers screamed loudly, axes swinging nearer the Nadder's skin.

The dragon's heavy breath could be smelled more han usual from the attackers; but even if thinking this could be impossible, it was happening.

Vikings were known for doing something that nobody could easily do, neither in a million years … but they were Vikings.

They were Vikings, and nobody could say anything against them.

They were kings between humans.

"Cut the neck! A single shot, but cut the neck!", Blackfist yelled again.

One of the warriors, a woman with long brown braids and fierce green eyes and two of the biggest arms of the island, jumped in front of the giant Dragon, letting her axe falling on the scaled green nose.

But the giant monster managed to dodge the hit, and moved fastly to its right, shrieking irritated at the Vikings.

The woman with brown braids grinned ferociously, and her green eyes sparkled with fire. She let out another yell, and charged the beast again, raising her sword.

But the Nadder moved simply its big head up, making her almost touch the gorund with the sword.

The Nadder took the opportunity to hit her with its tail in that brief, but also fatal moment.

The spiked tail swung in the air, and after a few seconds was thrown towards the kneeled woman; but before that scaled whip could hit her side, a long and rapid weapon looped between the spikes, making the Nadder shriek, more in surprise than in pain, since it wasn't a so great pain.

"Come on, demon! Take me, look at me, instead of Leafneck!", the brown haired male Viking yelled angrily, jumping around with a stern look on the face.

The Nadder seemed to understand what he meant, since it charged angrily the man, who slipped on the ground, raising the dirt.

The Dragon surpassed it, and so the brown haired man rose again, running towards the Dragon with a loud yell.

"Follow me, you beast! Don't you dare to do what you did before to my girlfriend again!", the man yelled.

The yellow eyes of the reptile moved in any direction, no letting its pupil to lose the sight of the terrible enemy, that was appearing almost like a very annoying squirrel.

The dragon roared in exasperation, the feet of the man making it look more frustrated. But also the man looked really annoyed, and determinate to do what he wanted to do.

And while the Vikings did this thinking just about killing the monster without any bigger reason, the eyes of the warrior burned with a revengeful light.

"COME HERE, MONSTER! DON'T LET ANYTHING ELSE DISTRACT YOU, IT COULD BE USELESS!"

The Nadder's nose let out black smoke, and the giant like bird- reptile looked more determinate, charging again the Viking.

And this time it did like the man wanted; focused on him, just on him … nothing else to think about. Only the goal of its claws in his meat. Just it, to end another unwished life.

Only the Viking, anything else, even the nearer explosions, was occupying its attention; even if it could make the Dragon distract easily and easily forget the man, it didn't take care about it.

Even if big, neither the loud explosions made it look about something other, or feel something other.

The green Nadder kept to run, growling fiercely, nothing that made it wanting to stop, nothing that made it feel something other besides the wish of beating the enemy.

But as the beast was half way from the human, it felt … it felt something. And the beast knew it had to take attention about it.

Even if it wasn't something like the loud explosions that were making the plaza appear as a vast fire ocean, it was something fast and hard, something that made it concentrate about something other, only about that particular problem … a very personal problem.

"RRRAAAAAW!"

The Dragon roared as if it was going to scream a very hard imprecation, as it shook its head violently around, thinking about nothing but the hard pain of the axe's blade in the neck.

"Ah! Got it!", the rough voice of a blond man with long blond hair and long blond beard echoed in the air, as he watched the monster writhe in pain, yelling like a boar hit from an arrow and left to scream desperately before being finished from other six or eight arrows.

The blond man ran towards the beast, and careful to dodge its giant wing, jumped towards the neck of Dragon, raising another axe with a fierce and determinate grin.

A grin that changed in a very satisfied expression, as his eyes watched the massive scaled body fall towards the ground with a loud, last thump.

The brown haired Viking sighed heavily, and then nodded with a grin towards his companion.

"Thanks Sven! You did great!"

The blond replied with a nod, his smirk growing more.

The brown haired man left him at his spot, running with a bit concerned look towards the woman with brown braids.

She ran towards him, and after a few seconds the two were embraced to each other, looking in each other eyes with worry and apprehension.

After some minutes, the woman let out a small smirk, and moved her hand in the man's hair.

"Thanks … you did a good job, I admit it."

The man blinked twice, before letting out an amused chuckle.

"Well, I have to do it for my girlfriend, right?", he said with a confidential smirk.

"Please, don't say that word like it was a sort of great prize, ok?", Leafneck replied, revealing her teeth.

The man giggled again, before saying:-"Let's go to our job, ok?"

"As you order, my dear boyfriend!", she said, rushing towards the plaza.

The brown haired man looked at her, and then walked where an axe without an owner was lying.

As he took it, he noticed a knowing smirk from a blond haired woman, who shook the head with a giggle.

"Helge, you always do this wrong!", the blond woman said happily.

The man looked at her strangely, before saying:-"I love her! I just love her! And she always makes me feel like I act wrong! … But I love her!", he said, and ran away again, earning the amused laugh of the blond woman.

"_Oh, Valka, if you were here, you could be so surprised about Leafneck!"_** ***, she thought, running besides the houses.

* * *

><p>"Ok, here we are!", Ruffnut said, looking from behind the rock towards the forge.<p>

Snotlout rushed where she was, and turned to watch her saying:-"Don't make him hear your loud voice!"

Ruffnut only looked at him with an unnoticed stern.

Snotlout watched carefully the building feeling all interested in it.

"Ok, guys … here we'll have to show how Vikings can sneak in and out with the grace of a the fastest animal!"

Fishlegs looked at the black haired boy, before glancing at the building from which a loud metallic noise was echoing in the air and in his ears.

"Now what should we do?", the husky boy asked.

His throat let out a gulp as the stern look of Snotlout appeared in front of him again.

"Now we have to do the first step of our mission! We have to start perfectly, and besides it will help us about moving as warriors do!"

He only received the confused expression of his annoying fat companion.

Snotlout looked more dumbfounded than before, and felt the necessity to facepalm.

"You said we couldn't do it without protection?! Well, now we ARE GOING to protect ourselves!"

Another confused blink.

"Ooooooh, for the beard of Mildew! We are going to take the weapons from the forge!", the Jorgenson boy yelled exasperated.

The blond Ingerman heir blinked again, but this time it was in realization.

But soon … that realization changed in absolute, unbelievable horror.

"Wait … WHAT HAVE YO JUST SAID?!"

"We are going to take the weapons from the forge!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU JUST SAID?!"

"We are going to take the weapons from the forge, for our mission!"

"HAVE YOU REALLY JUST SAID THAT?!"

"I … YES, OF COURSE I SAID IT, YEEEEEEEEEES!"

**End of chapter 2! I hope you liked it. Advices about everything are really accepted. I would thank who will give me support; I know I am not so good with English, but whatever you say will give me more strength to keep with my work! Thank you all, thank you all!**

**Just to make clear something:**

*** Leafneck is one of my OCs, an old friend of Valka, beautiful and fierce, that suffered so much when Valka was taken. The man who helped her is her second boyfriend, Helge (a Swedish name). ****I'll say who is the other blond woman in the next chapters.**

**Until next time,**

**Hiccupisnotuseless**


End file.
